Happy Birthday, Yuan!
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Fic for Yuan birthday. Warning: pirate!Hota-meski gagal-, rape, OC


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUAN!**

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer:

Yako: Kamijyou-sensei... #kedip" genit# pinjem Yuan dan keluarga, serta Hotaru dan Shinrei donk...

Kamijyou: seumur hidup gak bakal aku kasih!

Yako: lagi-lagi... T^T

Rate: T (?)

Genre: Family, Romance-dikit(?)-

Warning: Au, OC, OOC, Gaje, typo, 'sedikit ehemsekuehemharaehem', Pirate! Hotaru-meski gagal sih-

DLDR...

* * *

Suatu keajaiban bagi Hotaru memiliki guru, kakak angkat dan ayah angkat seperti Yuan. Meski Hotaru sering membantah, bahkan sampai kabur dari rumah, Yuan tetap mau menerima kehadiran Hotaru di rumahnya, Semua anggota keluarga Yuanpun masih mau menerimanya. Hotarupun akhirnya menyadari arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya di rumah itu, apalagi dengan hadirnya Shinrei, setengah kakak Hotaru, di rumah keluarga Yuan. Hotaru sebenarnya sangat peduli pada Yuan dan keluarganya, meski, kerap kali Ia menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Tapi, Hotaru tidak yakin dengan kepedulian Yuan, Ia ingin melihat bukti secara nyata kepedulian Yuan padanya, meski itu...

* * *

~…~Rumah Yuan, kamar Hotaru~…~

"DASAR PEMALAS AYO BANGUN, KE... HOTARU!" Teriak Shinrei sambil menarik selimut yang dikenakan dn dipertahankan oleh Hotaru itu, hingga sobek menjadi dua. Dengan -sangat, sangat, sangat- terpaksa Hotaru bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Hotaru menatap setengah kakaknya yang bersiap mengeluarkan jurus tarian airnya untuk membangunkannya. Hotaru segera bangkit dan dengan gerakan cepat Ia memberi tendangan pada tangan Shinrei sehingga pedang Shinrei terlempar. Shinrei menggeram dan Hotaru hanya menatap dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Aku benci kau!" Ucap Shinrei.

"Aku juga benci kau! Aku juga benci air." Ucap Hotaru sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Tapi... hanya kau satu-satunya keluargaku, Keikoku." Gumam Shinrei dengan nada agak sedih sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar setengah adiknya itu.

"Kau juga. Kau hanya kakak kandungku satu-satunya." Ucap Hotaru yang berada di samping Shinrei. Shinrei sedikit terkejut dan melihat ke arah Hotaru yang sedang menuruni tangga, samar-samar Shinrei dapat melihat Hotaru tersenyum. "Ah, ya! Namaku Hotaru!" Tambah Hotaru saat Ia menatap Shinrei yang terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ohayou Kei..."

"Hotaru!" Potong Hotaru saat Anthony menyapanya. Anthony menghela nafas dan mengulang sapaannya.

"Hotaru! Shinrei! Anthony! Ohayou!" Sapa si kembar lima. Kirian dan Marian segera menarik Hotaru menuju ruang makan, sementara Yurian dan Ririan menarik Shinrei yang baru saja menuruni tangga, serta Erian yang menarik Anthony. Di ruang makan Anna dan Angelica sudah menunggu dengan berbagai hidangan -dalam porsi besar- di atas meja makan.

"Mana Yun-Yun?" Tanya Hotaru sambil memeriksa peralatan makannya.

"Sebentar lagi turun." Jawab Angelica.

"Itu mangkuk anak ayam milikmu, Hotaru." Ucap Anna yang melihat Hotaru begitu intens menatap mangkuk nasi miliknya.

"Jambulnya hilang." Ucap Hotaru.

"Masa'?" Tanya Shinrei tak percaya dan merebut mangkuk milik Hotaru. "Itu artinya kau akan botak!" Ejek Shinrei yang langsung mendapat tinju pelan dari sang adik. Hotaru mengambil kembali mangkuk anak ayam itu dan mengelus -bekas keberadaan- jambul anak ayam.

"Nanti Anna akan memperbaiki Chickie milikmu Hotaru... Benar'kan Anna?"

"Yun-Yun."

"Tentu saja Yuan-nii. Nah, sekarang kita sudah lengkap! Mari makan!" Ucap Anna.

"Aku tak mau makan." Ucapan Hotaru langsung membuat seluruh keluarga Yuan membatu.

"Ho, Hotaru makan, yuk! Ada wasabi kesukaanmu nih!" Bujuk Marian.

"Hotaru ayo makan... nanti kita cari pacar buat pocky!" Bujuk Yurian.

"Hotaru makan, yuk! Aku kasih ekstra kacang deh!" Bujuk Ririan.

"Hotaru aku kasih cabe milikku, deh! Tapi makan, ya!" Bujuk Kirian.

"Hotaru... makan, ya! Nanti aku beliin barang yang kamu mau deh!" Bujuk Erian.

"Biarkan saja dia. Nanti kalau lapar juga makan. WADAAW!" Ujar Yuan yang sedang makan dan langsung di lempar mangkuk oleh Anna.

"KALAU HOTARU TIDAK MAKAN! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MAKAN BARANG SATU BIJI NASIPUN!" Teriak Anna. Shinrei yang duduk disamping Hotaru mencubit tangan Hotaru.

"Sa, sakit." Gumam Hotaru.

"Kau harus makan! Atau aku tenggelamkan kau di sungai." Bisik Shinrei.

"Aku benci air."

"Jadi, makan atau aku cekokin kau air sampai kau makan?"

"..."

"Jawab! Atau kau akanku kubur hidup-hidup, seperti yang ayahku lakukan pada i..."

"Anna! Minta nasi!" Pinta Hotaru sambil memberikan mangkuk anak ayam pada Anna.

"Bagus-bagus. Nanti aku belikan selimut baru, sebagai ganti karena selimut tadi aku rusak." Ucap Shinrei sambil menepuk punggung Hotaru. Hotaru memanyunkan bibirnya, Hotaru paling tidak suka kematian ibunya diungkit-ungkit, sejak mengetahui hal itulah, Shinrei sering memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memojokkan Hotaru.

"Ini nasimu, Hotaru." Hotaru menerima mangkuk yang diberikan Anna dan mulai makan. Kembar lima bersorak, dan seluruh anggota keluarga Yuan memulai makan pagi mereka.

~…~Samurai Gakuen~…~

Hotaru, bersama Shinrei, berjalan memasuki kelas mereka. Akari, Akira, Bontenmaru, Chinmei, Saisei, Saishi, dan Taihaku segera memanggil mereka untuk duduk dibarisan mereka. Hotaru berjalan ke arah berlawanan sebelum Shinrei menariknya untuk duduk bersama di depan Saishi dan Saisei.

"Aku mau di belakang." Gumam Hotaru.

"Jangan protes! Posisi ini sudah enak! Selain tulisan di depan bisa kelihatan, apa yang guru ucapkan juga bisa kedengaran!" Jelas Shinrei. Hotaru menatap ke arah lain, Ia malas mendengarkan penjelasan Shinrei yang panjang, bahkan sampai sekarang Dia masih berbicara.

Hotaru menatap kalender yang menunjukan tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 1 Mei. Hotaru terkejut, Ia menggebrak meja dan segera berjalan menuju kalender. Shinrei yang sedang bicara terkejut dan mulai membentak-bentak pada Hotaru. Akira yang juga sedang belajar ikut membentak Hotaru. Hotaru menulikan telinganya, Ia menatap kalender dengan intens. Hotaru segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari. Shinrei dan lainnya sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Hotaru.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Taihaku pada Shinrei.

"Aku gak tau! Meski aku kakaknya, bukan berarti aku tau segalanya."

"Tadi Keikoku melihat kalender 'kan? Ada apa dengan kalender?" Tanya Saishi.

"Kok ada apa dengan kalender, sih? Ada apa dengan Hotaru, donk!" Ujar Akari. Saisei mengambil kalender dan menunjukkannya pada Shinrei dan lainnya.

"Coba kita lihat dari tanggal 1 sampai tanggal 31 Mei." Pinta Saisei.

"Hari ini ada apa? Memangnya hari ini, hari spesial?" Tanya Bonten.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Tanggal 2?"

"Enggak."

"3?"

"Enggak."

"4?"

"Enggak."

"5?"

"Eng..."

"Tunggu!" Shinrei memotong ucapan mereka, Ia mencari tanggal 5 Mei. "Hari ulang tahun Yuan-niisan..." Tambah Shinrei sambil menunjuk tulisan yang agak kecil dan terlihat baru.

"... EEEKH!" Semua langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Shinrei.

"Jangan-jangan, Keikoku sedang mempersiapkan suatu kejutan untuk Yuan-sensei." Ujar Saisei.

"Tapi, Kita juga ingin membantunya kan! Ucap Akari.

"Sepertinya ada hal khusus yang disembunyikan oleh Ke... Hotaru untuk Yuan-niisan." Gumam Shinrei.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau Ia pulang kita bisa tanya. Guru sudah datang, Ayo bersiap!" Ucap Akira.

~…~Rumah Yuan, kamar Shinrei~…~

Shinrei yang baru pulang langsung memasuki kamarnya, Ia mengganti seragamnya dan langsung tiduran di ranjangnya. 'Kresek'. Shinrei merasa ada yang ganjal di ranjangnya itu. Ia mendudukkan diri dan melihat secarik kertas dengan pulpen berpita merah diatasnya.

'Tanda itu... pesan rahasia Keikoku.' Batin Shinrei yang mengambil kertas itu yang ternyata kertas polos. Shinrei menekan semacam tombol dipulpen berpita merah tersebut yang langsung memancarkan semacam cahaya. Shinrei menyinari kertas polos itu dan muncullah kalimat-kalimat tersembunyi.

'Dear aniki. Aku pergi menemui anak buahku. Aku pulang bersama mereka tanggal 4 malam. Aku mau buat kejutan untuk Yun-Yun. Jangan mencariku. Dan jangan kaget dengan kejutanku nanti. Hotaru/Keikoku.' Itulah yang tertulis dikertas tersebut, Shinrei mematikan cahaya dari pulpen itu.

"Sepertinya kau punya rencana yang besar, Keikoku." Ucap Shinrei sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Shinrei membuka lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan kotak rahasianya, Ia membuka kotak yang terkunci. Shinrei tersenyum kecil melihat isi kotak rahasianya, semuanya berisi foto-foto Hotaru dari kecil hingga saat ini, yang selalu Shinrei ambil secara diam-diam dulu. Shinrei meletakan kertas dan pulpen itu ke dalam kotaknya lalu menutup dan mengunci kembali kotak itu, Ia mencium kecil kotak itu dan menyimpannya kembali di lemari.

"Semoga rencanamu berhasil, Otouto!" Gumamnya.

~…~Rumah Yuan, ruang keluarga~…~

Yuan yang baru saja pulang langsung duduk di sofa dan melepas penatnya. Sebagai guru dari sekolah terkenal Samurai Gakuen, membuat Yuan sedikit mengalami stress. Yuan menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, namun baru sebentar Ia memejamkan mata, Shinrei mendatanginya.

"Lho? Yuan-niisan pulang sendiri. Keikoku tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Shinrei, dengan wajah agak khawatir.

"Hotaru? Bukankah Dia sudah pulang dari tadi?" Jawabnya bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Katanya Dia masih ada urusan di sekolah dan akan pulang bersama Yuan-niisan."

"Kemana dia? Geez... merepotkan saja... pulang nanti akanku nasehati dia!" Ucap Yuan, lalu bangkit menuju kamarnya. Shinrei tersenyum kecil, hanya ini yang bisa Ia buat untuk membantu Hotaru.

Hari sudah malam dan Hotaru belum pulang, Anna mengelus mangkuk anak ayam yang belum sempat Ia perbaiki gambarnya. Kembar lima terlihat tidak bersemangat makan, Angelica menghela nafas dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Shinrei dan Anthony yang gelisah. Yuan menghela nafas, Ia segera menyelesaikan makannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Yuan-nii. Mau kemana?" Tanya Anna.

"Mencari Hotaru! Hari sudah selarut ini dan Dia belum pulang! Dasar tak tau aturan!" Jawab Yuan sambil mengenakan mantel. "Aku akan pulang jam sembilan nanti. Entah bersama dengannya atau tidak." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Yuan berlari menembus gelapnya malam, Ia menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah namun tetap tidak menemui Hotaru, Ia bertanya pada teman-teman Hotaru dan ternyata merekapun tak tau dimana keberadaan Hotaru. Yuan terengah-engah, bayangan Hotaru kecil yang takut namun mencoba berani, muncul dibenaknya. Yuan berlaru menuju tempat pertama Ia menemukan Hotaru kecil meringkuk sambil menpertahankan pedang miliknya. Yuan terengah-engah, Ia tetap tak menemukan Hotaru.

Yuan berjalan pelan menuju pondok tempat Ia menyembunyikan Hotaru dari pembunuh yang dikirim ayah Shinrei. Ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Hotaru disana, Yuan melihat selimut yang dulu dikenakan Hotaru untuk tidur. Ia mengambil dan mencium selimut itu, Ia menyerah. Hari ini Ia menyerah, tapi Ia bertekat akan menemukan Hotaru besok.

~…~Keesokan Harinya~…~

Yuan terbangun dari tidurnya karena Anna membangunkannya. Yuan menatap Anna yang memaksakan tersenyum padanya. Rasa bersalah membuncah di hati Yuan karena Ia gagal membawa adik angkatnya itu pulang kemarin.

"Ohayou, Yuan-nii. Segeralah mandi dan kita sarapan." Ucap Anna yang dijawab dengan anggukan Yuan. Anna menutup pintu kamar Yuan, setelah Anna pergi Yuan mengambil selimut yang Ia temukan semalan dan menghirup aroma Hotaru meski samar.

'Planet api... Keikoku...'

'Aku sudah bukan Keikoku lagi, sekarang namaku Hotaru.'

'Yun-yun... terima kasih... atas segalanya...'

Yuan memeluk selimut itu erat, Ia memejamkan matanya dan terus mengingat Hotaru.

"Yuan-nii! Ayo makan!" Teriak Anna dari ruang makan. Yuan mengangkat kepalanya dan merapikan selimut yang terus dipeluknya semalam, Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menemui Anna dan lainnya.

~…~tiga hari kemudian, 5 Mei, rumah Yuan~…~

"KIRIMAN SURAT UNTUK YUAN DAN KELUARGA!" Teriak tukang pos di depan pintu rumah Yuan, Angelica mengambil surat itu dan terkejut melihat isinya. Adik Yuan yang minim ekspresi ini segera menghampiri Yuan dengan wajah takut bercampur khawatir, Yuan yang melihat keanehan dengan adik perempuannya yang satu itupun akhirnya membaca surat itu. Tangan Yuan bergetar ketika membaca surat itu. Surat yang memiliki inti bahwa Hotaru diculik dan akan disiksa jika tidak diberi uang tebusan yang nominalnya tak masuk diakal.

Telepon di rumah merekapun berdering, Anna yang mengangkat telepon itupun terkejut mendengar seseorang yang mengancam untuk segera memberikan tebusan. Anthony yang berada di dekat Anna segera menopangnya, Anthony tak menyangka Hotaru bisa lengah dan di culik. Shinrei juga kehabisan kata-kata, Ia tau jika Hotaru sedang pergi menemui temannya yang lain untuk memberi kejutan pada Yuan, tapi Ia tak menyangka, kalau ditengah jalan Hotaru diculik oleh orang jahat.

"Anthony, Angelica, Anna, dan Kembar lima tetap di rumah dan dengarkan perkembangan..."

"TIDAK! AKU JUGA IKUT!" Potong Anthony.

"Aku juga!" Ucap Kirian dan Yurian.

"Sigh. Pokoknya ada beberapa orang yang dirumah dan dengarkan perkembangan selanjutnya! Aku akan berusaha menemui mereka dan bernegosiasi." Ucap Yuan pasrah lalu pergi menuju tempat yang dijadikan tempat transaksi oleh penculik. Shinrei, Anthony, Yurian, dan Kirian mengikuti Yuan menuju tempat si penculik.

~…~Salah satu gudang di pelabuhan~…~

Yuan membuka pintu gudang tersebut secara perlahan, Ia ditemani Shinrei yang membawa sebuah koper berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap itu. Yuan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan Hotaru dan sang penculik.

"Yu... Yun-yun... Shi... nrei..." Yuan segeramelirik ke arah kanan dan melihat Hotaru dengan pakaian terkoyak, bekas jambukkan, dan suatu lendir putih yang berceceran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, serta belenggu rantai yang membelit tubuhnya serta kursi yang di dudukinya.

"HOTARU! TUNGGULAH!" Teriak Yuan sambil berlari ke arah Hotaru. Hotaru menampakkan wajah terkejut, Yuan yang melihat itu segera menghindar dari serangan peluru yang di tembakkan orang dari sisi yang berlawanan.

"YUAN-NIISAN!" Teriak Shinrei khawatir dan mulai menyerang orang yang sudah menyerang Yuan dengan tarian airnya. "Sui ha nana houryou!"

Orang itu menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi Shinrei, beberapa orang mulai muncul dan melawan Yuan serta Shinrei. Anthony, Kirian, dan Yurian segera masuk dan membantu mereka.

"STOP!" teriakan seseorang menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Orang itu ada di belakang kursi Hotaru dan menempelkan pedang Hotaru dileher Hotaru. Yuan menggeram, Ia yakin orang itu adalah bos mereka. Wajah Poker Hotaru seakan pecah dan berganti dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"U, uh..." erang Hotaru ketika pedang itu mulai menekan lehernya, yang langsung mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya! Tapi, lepaskan Hotaru!" Ucap Yuan. Sang bos menghentikan tekanannya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Berikan aku uang itu!"

"Ini!" Shinrei melempar koper berisi uang itu pada kumpulan anggota penculik. Tanpa Ia sadari ada seseorang dari kawanan penculik itu mendekati Shinrei dan membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Shinrei terkejut, tapi, Ia tetap bungkam. Selesai berbisik Ia segera memborgol Yuan yang berada di depan Shinrei.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Yuan-niisan!" Ucap Shinrei sambil menahan tangan orang itu, namun, Shinrei langsung terlempar.

"! Shinrei! Ukh! Kau boleh menangkapku tapi, Kau jangan sakiti adik-adikku!" Bentak Yuan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, sungguh aku tak ingin melepaskan anak yang bisa memuaskan nafsuku ini." Ucap sang bos sambil menjilat pipi Hotaru. Hotaru segera memejamkan mata ketakutan.

"Ja, jangan... lagi... sakit." Erang Hotaru. Yuan menggeram, Ia menendang orang yang di sampingnya. Meski dengan tangan terikat, Ia masih bisa melawan mereka semua. Kirian, dan Yurian yang tadi menghampiri Shinrei mulai membantu Yuan, sementara Anthony tetap menjaga Shinrei yang kesakitan.

Yuan menedang kepala bos itu, hingga terpental. Anak buah sang bos segera di hadang oleh Yurian dan Kirian. Yuan benar benar marah, Ia menendang sang bos tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit akibat sabetan pedang sang bos. Hotaru nelihat semua pergerakan Yuan yang mulai tak terkendali itu, sejenak Ia tersenyum.

"Ryouga, cukup." Ucap Hotaru. Sang bos segera terdiam mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Yuan menatap Hotaru dengan penuh tanda tanya, Ia segera menghampiri Hotaru yang sudah melepaskan diri. Hotaru tersenyum senang dan membuat Yuan bingung, tapi wajah khawatir tetap saja ada di wajah Yuan. Hotaru melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan Yuan, Yuan segera memegang pundak Hotaru dan baru saja akan bertanya ketika Hotaru menjentikan jarinya. Dari atas turunlah sebuah kertas dan lampu-lampu di gudang yang tadinya mati, menyala.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUAN-SAN!" Ucap anak buah Ryouga yang tadi menyerang Yuan, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang turun dari seutas tali sambil menebar kertas warna-warni. Yuan benar-benar bingung, sungguh!

"Happy birthday, Tou-san." Ucap Hotaru sambil tersenyum, Ryouga mengambil seragam bajak laut milik Hotaru dan mengenakannya pada Hotaru.

"Maaf melukai kapten." Ucap Ryouga sambil menunduk. Hotaru mengelus kepala Ryouga.

"Tidak masalah. Yang pasti..."

"RENCANA KITA BERHASIL!" ujar mereka sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"HOTARU!" Teriak Yuan. Hotaru menghela nafas dan memeluk Yuan.

"Maaf membuat khawatir." Ucapnya dengan nada formal. Shinrei mendengus dan membuat Anthony bingung.

"Kau sudah bukan membuat khawatir lagi, Hotaru! Kau sudah membuat kami sangat khawatir, Anna-neesan sampai pingsan." Jelas Shinrei. Yuan memeluk Hotaru dengan erat.

"Shinrei benar! Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku mencarimu kemarin? Dan ketika aku mendapat surat itu? Kau..." Yuan berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hotaru. Ia memeluk erat dan mulai menangis.

"Yun-yun menangis..."

"Ini semua salahmu, Hotaru!"

"Kapten. Keluargamu yang lain sudah datang, hidangan juga sudah disiapkan." Ucap Ryouga. Hotaru mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka mengatur keluarganya dahulu.

"Hotaru."

"Ya, Yun-yun?"

"Kau... tidak diper..." Yuan terdiam sambil mengambil lendir berwarna putih di tubuh Hotaru yang masih terekspose.

"Mustahil. Ini hanya semacam jeli. Ryouga mustahil melakukan hal itu. Dia sama denganku." Hotaru melepas seragam bajak lautnya sebentar lalu membakar diri, membersihkan tubuhnya dari lendir buatan itu. Setelah bersih, Ia mengenakan pakaian bajak lautnya dengan rapi, lengkap dengan eyepatch dan topi bajak laut. Yuan mengambil topi bajak laut Hotaru.

"Kau ini!" Yuan mengacak-acak rambut Hotaru. "Tidak semua orang pemerkosa seperti ayahmu, Hotaru!" lanjut Yuan sambil memakaikan kembali topi bajak laut Hotaru.

"Ayahku bukan pemerkosa!" Ujar Shinrei ngambek.

"Tapi, Dia memperkosa ibuku."

"I, itu..." Shinrei terdiam dan menunduk. Hotaru tersenyum dan mencium pipi Shinrei.

"Ayahmu bukan pemerkosa, kok!" Ucap Hotaru lalu menarik Yuan dan Shinrei duduk dimeja makan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hotaru dan anak buahnya.

"Hotaru!" Anna segera memeluk Hotaru erat, hingga Hotaru merasa sesak. Yuan terkekeh dan segera duduk di tempatnya. Hotaru menggapai-gapai Yuan yang berusaha menghindarinya. "Kau sudah membuatku khawatir! Tak kusangka kau punya anak buah bajak laut."

"Se... sak..." gumam Hotaru. Anna segera melepaskan pelukannya, Hotaru menghela nafas lega, semua anak buah Hotaru tertawa melihatnya.

"Yuan-nii! Tanjoubi omedetou!" Ucap semua anggota keluarga Yuan sebelum makan.

"Ini hadiah Yun-yun. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri." Ucap Hotaru sambil memberikan bungkusan pada Yuan.

"Kau!" Yuan menggeram ketika membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Kenapa Yun-yun?" Hotaru sedikit khawatir dengan hadiah yang diberikannya pada Yuan. 'Yun-yun tak suka, ya?' Batinnya. Yuan melihat ekspresi Hotaru yang baru kali ini dilihatnya Ia tersenyum kecil...

"... terima kasih, Hotaru." Ucap Yuan sambil memeluk Hotaru. "Tapi, namaku bukan Yun-yun!"

"Nama Yuan terlalu panjang."

"YUN-YUN LEBIH PANJANG!" teriak Yuan.

~…~Keesokan harinya, kamar Yuan~…~

"Yuan-nii! Kau hampir telat! Bangun!" Anna membangunkan Yuan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Yuan bangun dan mengucek matanya, Ia melihat Anna yang hampir melempar lemari pakaiannya.

"Iya! Iya! aku sudah bangun!" Ucap Yuan mencoba menghentikan Anna. Anna meletakkan kembali lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yuan. Yuan mengambil selimut yang menjadi teman tidurnya semenjak kejadian hilangnya Hotaru. Ya, selimut milik Hotaru kecil, Ia tersenyum dan menghirup aroma Hotaru kecil yang masih tersisa, bahkan aroma Hotaru kecil sudah seperti menjadi candu baginya.

"Semoga kau menikmati perjalanan sebulanmu, Hotaru." Gumamnya. Yuan mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri, Ia mengambil selimut milik Hotaru kecil itu untuk diletakannya di meja dan handuk untuknya mandi. Sesaat Ia melirik ke meja kerjanya, Ia melihat boneka panda yang menggunakan Blindfold merah panjang dan memeluk boneka anak ayam yang sombong. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus boneka itu.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah pertamamu, Hotaru. Tapi, bagiku kaulah hadiah terindah." Ucapnya lalu melilitkan selimut milik Hotaru kecil di boneka panda-anak ayam itu.

~…~OWARI~…~

omake: Hotaru pov.

Aku seperti orang yang sangat beruntung, karena memiliki guru, kakak angkat dan ayah angkat seperti Yuan. Yuan dan keluarganya masih mau menerimaku, ketika aku pergi dari rumah untuk membalas dendam. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Shinrei yang mau menerimaku, padahal aku sudah melampiaskan dendamku padanya. Aku jadi mengerti arti sebuah keluarga. Dulu, aku tidak yakin akan kepedulian Yuan, tapi sekarang aku tau, betapa sayangnya Yuan padaku, meski aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin, karena aku sempat membohonginya dengan berpura-pura diperkosa.

~Normal pov~

"Kapten!" Panggil seseorang berambut putih panjang yang memasuki ruangan Hotaru.

"... Kenapa kau di sini, Shinrei? Dan seragam siapa yang kau pinjam?" Tanya Hotaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Shinrei dengan seragam bajak laut-pinjaman- berjalan mendekati Hotaru dan memeluknya.

"Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan bajak laut, jadi aku ikut aja. Ryouga yang meminjamkan." Jawab Shinrei.

"Pembohong. Kecuali bajunya."

"... Kok tau? Iya, aku ngaku, Anna menyuruhku menemanimu selama berpetualang. Dia gak mau kau kenapa-napa."

"Lalu?"

"Cuma itu kok!"

"Pembohong." Hotaru memalingkan mukanya, Shinrei menghela nafas dan sedikit melepas pelukannya pada Hotaru.

"Aku ingin bersama adik kecilku ini."

"... Aku sudah be..."

"KAPTEN! KITA DISERANG!" Teriak Ryouga yang membuka pintu ruangan Hotaru dengan tergesa-gesa.

"E?" Shinrei bingung. Hotaru segera mengambil pedang dan senapan dan berencana menyusul Ryouga yang sudah berlari menuju tempat peperangan.

"Ayo, Shinrei! Kau mau jadi bajak lautkan? Ambil senjatamu di sana!" Ajak Hotaru. Shinrei yang agak bingung tetap menjalankan perintah Hotaru dan pergi bersamanya.

"Hotaru."

"Hm?"

"Jadi, bajak laut itu. Seperti ini, ya? Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan."

"Heh! Siapkan diri untuk ulang tahunmu nanti."

"Eh?" Shinrei terdiam sebentar dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Hotaru.

"Heh? Jangan diam saja, Aniki! Ayo!"

benar-benar tamat... -_-

* * *

AN:

...

...

AKH! Gaje banget!  
tapi akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat fic untuk ultah Yuan ini... fyuh...  
ah... malas bicara panjang...  
minta RNR nya ya!


End file.
